Nana and Popo
"Keep your head up. And whatever you do, don't cry. They get off on it." ''--Wario to Luigi before he is about to be interrogated by the Ice Climbers'' The Ice Climbers Popo and Nana are Wario's two lackeys. They follow Wario around as protection for his deals. When Wario was made an honorary deputy for the Mushroom Kingdom Police Department, they were used to interrogate prisoners. During the Battle of The Ivory Towers, the Ice Climbers sided with Wario and the Koopas. They got in a fight with Fox and Marth, during which Nana knocked out Popo and took his hammer. In the fight she was knocked unconscious by Marth. They ultimately survived the war, but what they did with their lives from then on is unknown.. History The "Old Days" Before arriving in the Mushroom Kingdom , Popo and Nana were hardened mountain climbers, making a life out of climbing large polar mountain peaks. The Cannibal's Reign It is unknown how they came to arrive in the Mushroom Kingdom, but it can be assumed that the Ice Climbers were gravely affected by the Cannibal's Reign and became vicious and bloodthirsty, using their hammers for more than just smashing ice. Service to Mewtwo Popo and Nana somehow came into Mewtwo's service and became Wario's bodyguards after his death. Wario brought them with him whenever he felt there was risk of violence, such as his encounter with Mario during he and Luigi's drug deal. The Ice Climbers appeared as bouncers at Wario's club during a Pokémon battle, flanking a picture of the deceased Mewtwo. Joining the Police Force When Wario became deputized into the police force, the Ice Climbers joined him, becoming interrogators for those in Luigi's group who were apprehended by the police. They violently interrogated almost everyone in the group except for Luigi, who was spoken to by Link. When Mario left to meet with the "End of Days", the Ice Climbers attacked and killed Yoshi, leaving his head in Mario's apartment for him to find. They laid in wait until he returned, fleeing when he briefly caught sight of them outside of his window. It is unknown if they did this under Wario or Link's orders, or if it was something they did of their own accord. The Battle of The Ivory Towers Nana and Popo took part in the Battle of The Ivory Towers on Wario's side. During the battle, they prepared to attack Mario, but were confronted Marth and Fox. However, Fox rushed off to fight the Demons while Nana knocked out Popo and took his hammer, leaving the two to fight each other one-on-one. She fought him aggressively and proved to be a formidable opponent, but Marth knocked her unconcious by striking her face with the pommel of Ike's sword. After The War Nana and Popo ultimately survived the war. With Wario's death, they ultimately left his service. It is unknown whath they will do with their lives now that the war is at an end. Personalities and Traits Nana and Popo used to be good-hearted people, until the Cannibal's Reign. In order to survive they had to become vicious and bloodthirsty as Kirby himself. They relish causing pain to others, making them the perfect candidates to be interrogators. They used to be loyal to each other, but the Cannibal's Reign caused Nana to be willing to turn against Popo if she felt the time was right. It is unknown if Popo felt the same way towards her. Powers and Abilities Combat Nana and Popo were skilled and aggressive fighters, using their hammers as weapons. Nana demonstrated the ability to dual wield both her hammer and Popo's hammer, attacking Marth with both and holding her own against her. However, she was ulimately defeated by the more experienced warrior. It is unknown if Popo was as skilled as Nana was. Interrogation Skills Nana and Popo were both very skilled interrogaters. During their time serving the Mushroom Kingdom Police Department, they tortured and interrogated several different people who were suspected to be working for the mob. They were able to bring all but the strongest and most disciplined people to tears after they were done witth them. Relationships Wario For unknown reasons, Popo and Nana served Wario loyally, protecting him from danger as ordered. Why they did not wish harm upon him is unknown. Mewtwo The Ice Climbers' relationship with Mewtwo is unknown. But it seems, like Wario, they held some contempt for him, shown when Nana spat on the base of his picture displayed at Wario's club. Category:There Will Be Brawl Category:Villains Category:Insane Characters Category:Killers Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Murderers